


Writing Prompt #9 - Derek Morgan

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Trigger Warning [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, The reader is the daughter of their unsub, the reader is just trying to be a good daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "I can see it in your eyes. The panic. What's gotten you so scared?"***Please pay attention to the tags***





	Writing Prompt #9 - Derek Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. If you think this story could be triggering, please do not read this. This story is not worth your mental health.

“ **I can see it in your eyes. The panic** ,” Agent Derek Morgan said, maintaining direct eye contact with you. “What’s gotten you so scared?” You darted your eyes away from the agent.

You promised yourself when the FBI came knocking on your door that you would not answer any of their questions.

Your father, the only parent you had ever known, was being accused of _raping_ and _killing_ dozens of women, starting from the time your mother died. And, despite what you had been implying, you knew he had done it too. Your father had killed and raped those girls. But you couldn’t betray him, he was your dad, the one who stayed. Maybe he was a bit rough sometimes, but he was still your dad.

“Kid, I get it. He’s your dad and you didn’t want to betray him. But he is still a serial killer, and I don’t want to charge you with obstructing justice just because of some false sense of loyalty.”

“Just shut up, please,” was all you said. All you could think was that you didn’t need this, you didn’t want this. All you wanted was to go home.

“Why? Because you know what I’m saying is true?”

Tears started escaping down your cheeks. “Just stop,” you mumbled repeatedly as your heart sped up. He just needed to leave you alone.

“Look at what he did to these women, (Y/N). Do you really want him to get away with this?” Morgan pushed more, referencing to the picture he put on the table when he entered the room. Your throat started closing up.

The part of you that knew the difference between right and wrong was screaming at you to just admit that your father did those things. He hurt those women in the most heinous of ways.

The other part of you, the daughter of the lonely, old man, screeched at you to cost him at all costs.

You felt like your throat had swollen shut to the point where you couldn’t breathe. This was too much, you thought with watering eyes. This was too much.

“He did it. He hurt those girls,” you let out with one breath. Your conscience won out.

Tears started coming down your cheek in succession. You did it, you betrayed him, your own father. And, despite knowing you had done the right thing, you couldn’t help out hate yourself for it.

“Can you tell me how you know?” Agent Morgan asked in a kind tone.

So you did. You told Morgan about how for as long as you could remember when your father thought you were sleeping, he would bring home women who had a suspiciously similar likeness to your mother. You told the agent about how when you finally found the nerve to see who your father brought home so late, the first thing you noticed was that they all looked like your mother,and the second was that they had a just shiny strip of duct tape across their mouths and that they weren’t wearing any clothes. You were ten at the time. You told about how you weren’t allowed in the basement, and the one time you almost went down there your father caught you, and you were left with bruises on your arm from how hard he dragged you to your room. You told him everything.

“Thank you, (Y/N). I know this hasn’t been easy for you,” Morgan stated.

You looked him dead in the eyes. “Do _not_ thank me. My father is all that I have, and I just turned on him. Do not thank me for that.”

Agent Morgan just got up and walked away with that statement, leaving you in the interrogation room to sit in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. If you have any constructive criticism for me or know of something I need to fix, then please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
